1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display technical field, and more particularly to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
At a large viewing angle of a conventional large-size display panel, a washout phenomenon is serious.
The conventional large-size display panel is mainly applied to a television in a living room of a house and an advertising board in a public place.
In a scene of the living room of the house, a user walks back and forth in the living room of the house, so a requirement for the washout at the left and right angles (azimuth angles 0 degree/180 degrees) is high.
The advertising board is usually at a high position, so a requirement for the washout at the downward viewing angle (azimuth angle 270 degrees) is high.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the first type of the conventional display panel 101, areas of four domains 1011, 1012, 1013, and 1014 of a subpixel are the same. FIG. 2 shows a gamma simulation diagram acquired by performing a gamma simulation to the subpixel of the above-mentioned conventional display panel 101. Amongst, at a large viewing angle of 60 degrees, gamma curves (C1_0_60, C1_90_60, C1_180_60, and C1_270_60) at four azimuth angles of the display panel are the same. That is, at the large viewing angle, the washout situations at the four azimuth angles are the same. Amongst, the curves C1_0_60, C1_90_60, C1_180_60, and C1_270_60 respectively represent gamma curves with respect to directions corresponding to the first azimuth 0 degree, the second azimuth 90 degrees, the third azimuth 180 degrees, and the fourth azimuth 270 degrees at the large viewing angle of 60 degrees of the display panel 101. The curve C1_0_0 represents a gamma curve with respect to a direction corresponding to the first azimuth 0 degree at a viewing angle of 0 degree of the display panel 101.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the other type of the conventional display panel 301, areas of domains 3011 and 3012 in an upper part of a subpixel are smaller than areas of domains 3013 and 3014 in a lower part. FIG. 4 shows a gamma simulation diagram acquired by performing a gamma simulation to the subpixel of the above-mentioned conventional display panel 301. Amongst, curves C2_0_60, C2_90_60, C2_180_60, and C2_270_60 respectively represent gamma curves with respect to directions corresponding to the first azimuth 0 degree, the second azimuth 90 degrees, the third azimuth 180 degrees, and the fourth azimuth 270 degrees at the large viewing angle of 60 degrees of the display panel 301. The curve C1_0_0 represents a gamma curve with respect to a direction corresponding to the first azimuth 0 degree at the viewing angle of 0 degree of the display panel 301. It can be seen from FIG. 4 that the gamma curve at the downward viewing angle is more close to the gamma curve at the viewing angle of 0 degree, while the washout effect at the upward viewing angle is worst.
In summary, at specific viewing angles, the conventional large-size display panels cannot provide images with good display quality for a user.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme for solving the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.